


The REAL reason Megatron won't kill Starscream

by sinousine



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fan theories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: I offer some good theories (repost from Tumblr).





	The REAL reason Megatron won't kill Starscream

**Author's Note:**

> Some ideas from November 2014.

 

If the Decepticons were a proper military dictatorship, Starscream would have been purged and replaced with someone who adhered to the party line a long time ago.

Instead, the little shit survives time after time despite massive incompetence and insubordination. How can this be?

Popular fan theory holds that Megatron fancies Starscream romantically/sexually, and what Starscream has to offer is so good, Megatron can't kill him. But what other explanations could there be? Let's see.

**Explanation #1**

The Decepticons are a military dictatorship where the top position is passed down the family line.

Starscream is the big boss’s son and he’s being groomed to take the position when Dad retires. Unfortunately for him, Megatron isn’t retiring any time soon.

 

**Explanation #2**

Starscream stole something valuable that belonged to Megatron and hid it somewhere only he knows of. He’s put in safeguards that make it so if anyone tries to mind-probe him for the location it will be deleted. Megatron has been trying to get Starscream to reveal the location of the object through bribery but he won’t budge because obviously he has a sense of self-preservation.

 

**Explanation #3**

Starscream is having an affair with Soundwave, who is also married to Megatron. Soundwave is emotionally attached to Starscream and has interceded on his behalf when Megatron is about to kill Starscream.

 

**Explanation #4**

Starscream gives excellent back massages and sponge baths.

(Whether it makes up for the stress he causes Megatron is up for debate)

**Explanation #5**

Starscream has excellent luck and Megatron keeps him around to win Ammonite/Terrordore-sponsored sweepstakes and tactical guessing games. This is how the Decepticon cause has been funded through the years.

**Explanation #6**

Megatron is playing an extended joke on Starscream. He only thinks he’s SIC, when in fact his position has no power and Shockwave, Soundwave, and the other seekers make the important decisions.

Nobody takes Starscream seriously, especially not the Autobots. His outward incompetence helps keep the Autobots offguard.

**Explanation #7**

Starscream’s insertive appeal (cough cough) improves the morale, and therefore performance, of the other Decepticons. Killing him would reduce morale amongst the Decepticons, so Megatron doesn’t. Megatron could be totally uninterested, but he knows puncturing that delicate equilibrium is not worth it.

**Explanation #8**  
Every month, Starscream lays an egg. Megatron takes that egg and makes delicious egg-dish with it.


End file.
